Love At The PC
by austin.todd.315
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Ash Ketchum is smarting over a loss in the Final Round of his latest Pokemon League. Then, at a Pokemon Center, he meets a well missed friend. See what goes down! Rated T for beyond Fluff.


LOVE AT THE PC

**I'm a huge fan of Pearlshipping, so I'd decided to make a nice One-Shot about Ash and Dawn. Read, review and enjoy.**

Sixteen year-old Ash Ketchum flew over a city on a Charizard. He looked at his map.

"This is Calmer Metropolis." said Ash. "It's 10:00PM. We should probably stay at the Pokemon Center."

Charizard nodded and flew down. When Charizard landed by the Pokemon Center, Ash got off of Charizard's back and used his Pokeball to return Charizard. Ash was about to walk into the Pokemon Center when he heard somebody.

"Oh Ashy." said a Female voice.

Ash stopped. Who was calling him? Whoever it was, she certainly had an Attractive voice. Ash looked behind him, but he could only see a bunch of cars on the BLVD that was nearby.

"Who is that?" asked Ash.

"I'm over here." The Female voice said teasingly.

Ash tried to figure out where the voice was coming from and looked to his left. A few people were just walking along the BLVD by his side minding their own business.

"Okay who is it?" Ash shouted. He was starting to get pretty irritated with whoever was playing games with him.

"What's wrong? You can't understand things Ashy boy?" asked the Female voice, with a teasing and kind of flirty tone.

Ash looked to his right, but he only ended up seeing the same thing as before. He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. Ash looked back at the Pokemon Center behind him and was surprised to see a girl with smooth, blue hair grinning at him. The girl looked about his age.

"Hello Ashy boy, it's good to see you." She said.

"Who are you? Wait a sec- DAWN?" said Ash.

"Wow," said Dawn. "You catch on quick." She said in a sarcastic tone. The grin on her face was widening.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I'm used to you wearing that white and pink hat from the Grand Festival and with your hair up!" said Ash.

"And I'M used to you with a Pikachu. That didn't stop me did it?" said Dawn, her grin widening still.

"No it didn't." Ash admitted with embarrassment.

"Where is Pikachu anyway?" asked Dawn.

"Pikachu is back at Professor Oak's Pokemon Laboratory." said Ash.

Dawn's grin kept widening. Ash found himself slightly blushing. She was truly different from when he had last seen her. He had to admit that Dawn sure was pleasuring to look at.

"Is that a blush that I'm seeing on your face?" said Dawn, in an extremely, EXTREMELY flirty voice. Dawn walked up to Ash as she said this.

"No!" Ash protested.

It was no use though, the closer Dawn got to him the more Ash blushed.

"Then what's with those red cheeks?" said Dawn.

"I have a fever!" said Ash.

"Oh please, it just now started." said Dawn.

"That's because it just came!" said Ash.

"Yeah right." said Dawn as she stopped approaching Ash, fairly close to her friend now.

Dawn flung her arms around Ash.

"Oh Ash!" said Dawn. "I missed you so much!" she stood on her toes to press her cheek against Ash's cheek, as Ash was about an inch or two taller than her. "I'm so glad to see you again Ash!" she was rubbing her cheek against Ash's cheek now.

Ash was blushing more and more from the contact.

"The heat I'm feeling from this cheek is no fever, but it sure is something!" said Dawn, continuing to rub her cheek against Ash's cheek.

After a few moments, Dawn stopped rubbing. Before she stopped her hug though, she, to Ash's extreme surprise, gave Ash a peck to the cheek that she had been rubbing with her cheek. She felt pure delight when she felt the heat of Ash's extreme blush on her lips.

Ash looked at Dawn in shock.

"I can't believe I met you here!" said Dawn. "Your travels must take you really far out if you're here! First you travel all the way to Sinnoh then all the way to Unova and now all the way to Tropo!"

"I guess so." said Ash. "Are you staying at the Pokemon Center?"

"Sure am!" said Dawn.

"Can we go inside then? I know it's really warm for a February night but it's still kind of cold and neither of us have anything more than our usual clothes on."

"Sure." said Dawn. "Although I'm pretty sure your face doesn't have to worry about getting cold."

Ash blushed even more than he already was.

Dawn turned around and approached the Pokemon Center.

"Neither do you." Ash whispered.

"Oh Ash that's so sweet of you to say!" said Dawn as she turned around.

Ash blushed even more. He should have just kept that thought to himself. He should have known she'd hear, even though he had no foreknowledge. Oh well. Ash followed Dawn inside as she entered the Pokemon Center.

Dawn handed Nurse Joy a tray with three Pokeballs. Ash handed Nurse Joy a tray that also had three Pokeballs. Nurse Joy gave Dawn a card key to their room. Dawn winked at Ash and then started off. Ash found himself blushing again. He couldn't help it. Since the second half of his Sinnoh Journey with Dawn Ash had had a Small Crush on the Pokemon Coordinator, but he never blushed about it. Now he was. What was going on? Deciding to worry about it later, Ash followed Dawn upstairs to the Top Floor.

Dawn swiped the card and entered the room. The light had been left on for them, and when Ash and Dawn entered the Hotel Room together, amazement flooded their minds. They'd both had luxurious rooms in Sinnoh before, but never to this extent! There were Two large Beds, two Coffee Tables, a small refrigerator, a big window with large blinds to complete the window, a large wireless TV, a Remote to go with the TV, a Stand to complete the TV, a nice Restroom, a Video Phone, a Microwave and a Counter in between the two beds where the Video Phone was.

"Wow." said Dawn.

"Yeah," said Ash.

"I'll go take a shower and change into my pajamas." Said Dawn, shoving Ash aside when he was about to go into the Restroom.

"Hey!" said Ash.

"Ladies first." said Dawn. "Be a Gentleman. Not a little kid."

Ash glared at Dawn.

"Hey!" said Ash. "It's bad enough that Iris has been saying that! You can stop now!"

"I'll stop," said Dawn. "Once you grow up!"

Ash deepened his glare.

"Oh come on Ash." said Dawn, her grin widening.

Ash's face softened. A few moments later, he found himself blushing again. Dawn went into the Restroom. A few minutes later, Ash could hear the shower. Ash sat down at one of the Coffee Tables. A few minutes later, he went to the bed that he had put his stuff next to and turned on the TV. The Tropo Region Pokemon League, The Coconut League, was on TV. Ash wondered why Tropo had named it that. Soon Dawn came back in. Ash went into the Restroom to take his shower. Dawn watched some of the Matches. It got to the Final Match, Ash Vs Nigel. Both were down to their last Pokemon. They hadn't battled yet. Nigel sent out his Lapras. Ash sent out his Riolu. When Riolu kicked things off with Aura Sphere, Dawn had a pretty good feeling that she'd seen that Riolu before. The thought made her smile. Both Pokemon were eventually exhausted, and Dawn frowned when an exhausted Riolu was unable to take an Ice Beam from an exhausted Lapras. Ash got out of the Restroom.

"You did great Ash." said Dawn.

Ash smiled.

The two turned off the TV after a few more minutes. Both were sitting on their Beds.

"Why isn't Pikachu with you?" asked Dawn.

"Professor Oak needed to check out the Starter Pokemon for all of his Trainers." explained Ash. "Pikachu went in his Pokeball for the first time. The last time I had seen him in a Pokeball was when I first met him, but of course I hadn't seen him go in the Pokeball. Ritchie was the first to send his Starter. Zippo sure has come a long way."

Dawn grinned at Ritchie's name. Ash and Brock had told her about Ash's Leagues prior to Sinnoh during their Sinnoh Journey.

"I'm delivering the new Pokedex Data to Professor Benjamin." explained Ash. "I have Charizard, Pidgeot and Primeape on me. Pidgeot's affection I can handle, but Primeape's…"

Dawn giggled.

"As for Charizard, well the last time I was reunited with him and learned about his new Pokemon Move gave me a bad introduction on his new Pokemon Move. That was the only time I wished he hadn't learned Blast Burn."

Dawn laughed.

"I remember seeing you with Charizard when you came here with him." said Dawn.

Ash grinned.

"I was competing in the Grand Festival here. So far, every time I go on a Journey, which has been every Season since my first Journey, I make it to the Finals and lose. My opponent, Drew, and beaten Kenny in the Top Eight and then May in the Top Four, by making them run out of points and knocking out both of her Pokemon at the same time, but at least he actually lost points against May. I used Piplup and Buneary against his Roserade and Absol, and we both ran out of points at the exact time the time ran out, but I lost because Piplup Fainted at the same time that we had both ran out of points and the time ran out. Roserade, Absol and Buneary were all still conscious."

"Man," said Ash. "So close."

"How's Brock?" asked Dawn.

"He just became a Pokemon Doctor!" said Ash.

"Wow!" said Dawn.

"Yeah, and now he's trying to pick up a girl." said Ash.

"I'm sure he can!" said Dawn.

"Well, Two-Thousandth time's the charm!" said Ash.

Dawn laughed.

"What?" said Ash. "I never said that he was ONLY on his Two-Thousandth try!"

Dawn burst into laughter. Ash did too. The Digital Watch on the Video Phone read 11:00PM.

"Brock even had Blissley take a picture of him impressing a girl!" said Ash. "I have it!"

"Can I see it please?" said Dawn.

"Sure Dawn!" said Ash.

"Thank you Ash!" said Dawn.

"Your welcome Dawn!" said Ash. He showed Dawn the photo. "Brock's Blissley waited until the chance was perfect!"

"Um…Ash?" said Dawn.

"Yes?" said Ash.

"Impressing a girl is not getting Poison Jabbed by a Toxicroak right in the gut."

Ash and Dawn looked at each other in the eyes for a few seconds and then burst into laughter. When they were done laughing Dawn looked at Ash intently.

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"Just taking advantage of being able to look at the most handsome guy I've ever seen." said Dawn.

Ash began to blush again. The blush was insanely red.

Dawn got off of her Bed and went onto Ash's Bed, sitting down next to Ash. This made Ash's blush increase.

"Another big blush huh?" said Dawn. "You get super cute when you blush."

"Stop it!" shouted Ash. "Don't make me blush anymo-"Ash was cut off by Dawn's hand going to his mouth.

"I'll stop making you blush when I'm good and ready Ashy boy." said Dawn.

Ash stopped sitting down and pulled the Bedding up, getting under. Dawn got in with him. Ash blushed even more. He couldn't help but smile. Dawn snuggled up with Ash.

"What are you doing Dawn?" asked Ash.

"Making you blush." said Dawn, rubbing her cheek against Ash's cheek.

Dawn continued to snuggle up with Ash.

"You've been working out." said Dawn, happily feeling Ash's strong muscles.

"Yeah, like it?" Ash managed to say with a smile.

"Love it ." said Dawn.

Ash felt a huge surge of Attraction filling his face.

"What's wrong? Why are you so nervous looking Ash?" said Dawn.

"Um…" said Ash.

"Am I that pretty?" said Dawn.

"Um…" said Ash.

Dawn got on top of Ash. She pushed her friend against the front of the Bed. Ash's blush went beyond the max.

"Ashy boy, you are pretty good at blushing." said Dawn.

Finally, something that Ash had been holding back the whole time that Dawn had been making him blush in the room was something that Ash could no longer hold back. As Dawn's face lit up even more, Ash blurted it out.

"Your so gorgeous." said Ash.

The second Ash finished, Dawn pounded her lips into Ash's lips. Ash felt his face get hotter and hotter. Dawn broke the kiss, her face but a millimeter away from Ash's face.

"Ash… I am crazy about you." Dawn admitted.

"Huh?" said Ash.

"I'm not kidding." said Dawn.

"I… feel the same way as you do." Ash admitted.

Dawn's face lit up, and although Ash was still hotly blushing, Ash couldn't help but feel good that he wasn't the ONLY one who was blushing anymore, although the blush that appeared on Dawn's cheeks, while quite red, was nothing compared to his. Dawn pounded her lips back into Ash's lips. Ash pressed back with his lips this time. Ash felt Dawn's tongue tugging on Ash's tongue, challenging it to a wrestling match. Ash happily responded with his tongue tugging on Dawn's tongue. Dawn put her arms up Ash's shirt, bringing them up through the top of Ash's shirt and placing them on either of Ash's cheeks. She had Ash fall down on his side, tilting him so she was once again on top of Ash. Brock had given Ash advice about how to please Dawn, as did Zoey, who kept telling Ash that Dawn felt the same way. Now, unlike before, Ash believed Zoey. She was right. Maybe next time Ash should give Brock advice about love, although Ash knew that he wasn't doing much on this part.

After a few moments, Ash and Dawn broke their kiss. Both looked into each other's eyes, their faces red. Dawn stayed on top of Ash, still snuggling up with him.

"I'm sorry if it was mediocre." said Ash. That was my first time."

"It was?" said Dawn. "It didn't seem like it. Besides it was mine too."

"It didn't seem like it was your first time either." said Ash.

Dawn took out her Cell Phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Ash.

"I got to call May and Zoey and tell them about this!" said Dawn.

'Oh Shit.' thought Ash.

Ash and Dawn smiled at each other.

**This is probably the most advanced I've got with Romance. Nervous With Love was kind of advanced, but that was mainly fluff. Did you enjoy it? I hope that you all enjoyed it. Ciao For Now!**


End file.
